True Love Always Prevails
by DivergentDemigodWizard46
Summary: Percy is the son of Poseidon and Hestia. He thinks he loves Athena but does he really? Who does he really love? Please Rate and Review! DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO! No Flames!
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY!YAY!**

PERCY POV

As you know, my name is Perseus Jackson. I'm the son of Hestia and Poseidon. I'm the god of Swordsmanship, Loyalty, Heroes, Sea,Water,Fire,Weaponry,Time,Chaos,Order,Stars,Galaxies,and Matter. Yeah, I'm an Olympian. That's a lot of titles I know but I didn't choose them, the Fates did. In fact right now, we're in a council meeting. BORING! It's downright terrible. I looked across the room to Athena who was reading a book with a smile on her face. She looked so beautiful. Yeah, I know what you're thinking! You're IN LOVE with Athena? Why yes, I am but she doesn't know sadly. We can never be. She doesn't even like me! I'm sure of it! The only time I actually spent with her is when she tutored me. I asked her to teach me everything she knew so that I could see the world in a different light. Lame, I know but I just said it so that I could spend some time with her. I pretend to be annoying and irritating because I don't want her to know I love her….yet. Sometimes it's actually fun to see her angry at me because she looks really cute. Finally the council meetings over, time to go tutor with Athena! YAY! I quickly flashed to her palace where she was waiting for me in the study room.

ATHENA POV

I looked up at Percy. He looked really cute. STOP IT ATHENA! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!UGH! My feelings are all jumbled up! I can't stand it!

"Seaweed Brain"

"Wise Woman"

"Kelp Head"

"Owl Brain"

"Kelp-for-Brains"

"Bookworm"

"Water Boy"

"Smarty Pants"

We kept trading insults taking one step closer to each other each time until our noses were touching. I felt my cheeks getting redder and redder by the second and Percy wasn't any better than me.

I looked away since I couldn't take his intense gaze on me. It was like he was taking my soul away with just one look. Gods, his beautiful eyes….I could stare at them all day. His beautiful sea green eyes with small specks of all different types of colors swirling inside them and his firery pupils that change from greek fire to regular fire to blue fire to so many other breathtaking colors. I might like Percy even though he is the son of my rival but he is also the son of Hestia but I'm so confused about it. It's so frustrating!

"Sooooooooooo" Percy trailed off awkwardly

"So, let's go get started with reading" I said trying to recollect myself

"Yeah, let's go" He said and went toward the library

I sat down on the chair right across from Percy. I didn't care about the book on my lap. I know, that's extremely hard to believe but I already read this book so many times and with Percy right across from me…..I just couldn't concentrate on anything. I get this fluttering in my heart and this pit of nervousness in my stomach whenever see him. I pretended to read but I was actually looking at him reading his book. His beautiful eyes were narrowed trying to read the words and that left a little scowl on his face which looked really cute.

"Hey Athena, Can I ask you something?" Percy asked

"Yeah of course" I said and stood up and walked over to him. There were no other seats next to him and there was nowhere else to sit on. :( Percy saw me looking around for a seat so he bookmarked him book and patted his lap so that I could sit on it. WHAT?! He wanted ME! ME! To sit on his lap! OH MY GODS! I might faint right now. I know I sound like Aphrodite but I just can't help it. I sat down on his lap slowly, my cheeks getting redder again for the second time today. He opened up his book again for both of us to see and he was asking the definitions of words and I was answering him.

"Why do people read Romeo and Juliet?" Percy asked

"One of the best play-authors and writers wrote that and it is a story about of true love. So that means some people might wish to find the true love that Romeo and Juliet had."

"I wish I had a true love" Percy said sadly

I turned around and said "Don't worry, you'll find that lucky girl one day" _Hopefully it will be me_

"You think so?" He asked hopefully

"Yeah, I really do, sometimes your true love is right under your nose but you don't notice it until it's too late but sometimes it works out" I said thoughtfully, It was times like these when I knew that he wasn't all that annoying

"Yeah sometimes, it is just right under your nose" Percy said and we were leaning closer and closer to each other our lips millimeters apart but and alarm rang signaling the end of class

Really? I am usually happy when it ends but couldn't it ring 1 minute later?! Like seriously?! We both sprang apart blushing really hard.

"I'll see you around" Percy said

"I'll see you soon" I said and Percy flashed away

PERCY POV

Really? DID IT HAVE TO RING JUST THEN?! I. Hate. The. Fates. Like...REALLY?! I was heading over to Artemis' palace. Yeah, I know what you're thinking again. ARTEMIS HATES MALES! But she said that I'm the only good male left and we started to become friends and then later on best friends like we are now. It's funny how I love 3 maiden goddess. One was my mom until..I was born. Another one is Athena...and the last one is Artemis… Ironic huh?

"Hey Perce" Artemis said

"Hey" I said

"How did things go with Athena" She said wiggling her eyebrows

"We almost kissed" I said

"REALLY!? Then why didn't you kiss?!" Artemis screamed...she was rooting for us to be together

"Because her stupid alarm rang and we sprang apart" I said sadly

"That sucks for you!" Artemis said and bursted into fits of laughter

"SHUT UP!" I whined to her

"In your dreams" Artemis said teasingly

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I said pouting like a child who didn't get his candy as promised

Artemis kissed my cheek and said "Feel better? BECAUSE You're sleeping in my palace tonight!"

"Yeah, I feel much better" I said happily

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK! PLEASE PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ANDD PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Mortals and Fights)

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY! **

**SHOULD I CONTINUE THE STORY THOUGH?**

PERCY POV

I woke up and saw Artemis snuggled up against me. Yeah, this was normal, it isn't weird for us. We do this ALL the time….even if it seems like it is very intimate.

"Good Morning Arty" I said smiling smugly

"Good Morning Kelp Head" She said

"Finally accepting your nickname huh?" I asked teasingly

"I can't accept any nickname you give me because you always use different ones" Artemis said sleepily

"Come on, you have to get up and go to the Hunt and I have to go tutor with Athena" I said

"Alone time with Athena!" Artemis said

"..." I muttered

"Athena and Percy sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage! That's not all! That's not all! I found the baby drinking alcohol!" Artemis screamed at the top of her lungs

"You're going to get punished!" I screamed and started tickling her until tears came out of her eyes .

"I think you had enough" I said and ran to my place where I kept my clothes at her place and changed to a black t-shirt with some jeans

"Bye Arty!" I said and flashed away to Athena's palace

I flashed to Athena's palace. She wasn't there, that's weird...no..unless she...NO SHE WOULDN'T…..

I looked all over the place for her. Her room, library, living room, etc. She wasn't there! Then I went into the kitchen to find a note.

_Percy,_

_You're probably wondering where I am. I went down to the mortal world and I might not be back for a few days or weeks._

_Athena_

NO! NO! NO! NO! Not this again..she went down to the mortal world! She's going to have another brain child probably...did she forget what just happened yesterday? How we ALMOST kissed? Is this a prank? Are you like joking? She's probably with some mortal sucking her face off with him. Then she'll leave him and act like nothing happened. I can't believe this...we almost became a couple yesterday..so close. My vision was getting blurry and I quickly flashed to Artemis' tent.

"Percy! What's wrong?" Artemis asked worriedly

"S-s-she…" I started but I just couldn't take it anymore and bursted into tears

"She what Percy? Please talk to me!" Artemis said

"A-a-At-Athena we-went d-down t-to th-the mor-mortal wor-worl-world" I said trying to wipe my tears away.

"She did it again didn't she?" Artemis asked

"Y-yeah she did" I said

"Wait here for just one second" She said and exited the tent

TIME SKIP 5 MINUTES

"That wasn't 1 second" I sniffed

"Oh whatever but LET'S GO!" Artemis said

She flashed us to the arena...OH I KNOW WHAT SHE'S DOING!

It suddenly started snowing in the Olympus arena, the floor was covered with snow. There were mounds and mounds of snow. I ran and hid behind a snow mound and got some snow in my hands and shaped it into a ball quickly. "GODLY POWERS OR NO?!" I asked Arty "NO GODLY POWERS!" She screamed back I quickly made a few more snowballs so that I would at least have some back up!

"1"

"2"

"3"

"GO!"

We ran out of our hiding places with snowballs in our arms and we started chucking them at each other and trying to duck or jump over them. The best was to go behind a snow mound so that it would just hit the mound. Once we both ran out of snowballs..we ran to go make some more. I sprinted to the closest snow mound and started to make more snowballs. I saw where Artemis was and started chucking them at her. She let out a surprised yelp and started chucking snowballs at me while running closer to me.

ATHENA POV

I needed to just clear my head. I ALMOST kissed Percy. I ALMOST DID. I decided that we needed to talk so I iris messaged him but when it appeared I saw Artemis and him having a snowball fight in the Olympus arena. I quickly made it only into a one-way connection so that he couldn't see me. Gods, I wish I was Artemis, Percy actually likes Artemis, I think he actually loves her but as a sister but that didn't make me any less jealous. I wish I was the one that was playing with him not Artemis. NOT HER! Gods, he's not even mine yet and I'm close to saying MY Percy. If somebody else was here they would probably say 'Possesive Much?' That's probably true but I like him.

ARTEMIS POV

I was sprinting as fast as I could at Percy. Once I reached him...he toppled over and I was on top of him. "I WIN!" I screamed happily

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Percy whined

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You ALWAYS LOSE!" I said teasingly

"Yeah, yeah whatever" He said dismissively

"You're just mad because you lost!" I said and got off him

He dusted off his pants while I did the same, but then he said "What do you want to do now?"

I grabbed his arm and flashed us to my kitchen in my palace.

He already knew what we were doing so he took out everything we needed to make cookies even if we actually never ever made cookies.

I took some of the flour and flicked some on him. Then he took a small handful of flour and dropped on my hair. JERK MOVE! JK! I do that all the time to him!. I took the whole bag of flour and dumped it on him. I quickly cracked an egg and threw it at him. While I was cracking the second egg..HE THREW TWO EGGS AT ME! So I threw the egg at him and grabbed the milk as fast as I could and poured it on him so that he was completely soaked with milk. Milk was dripping out of his hair. I started to run and run and he started to chase me. He quickly caught up to me and tackled me to the floor and said "HA! I win this time!"

"Wow! So you have 10 points and I have 14,046! I'm still beating you by a LONGGGGGGGGGGGGG shot!" I said proudly

"I hate how you always win!" Percy whined to me again

I snapped my fingers and Percy and I were clean and my palace was too.

"You should go back to the Hunt" Percy said

"Are you sure? Are you sure you can be happy without me?" I asked teasingly

"Yeah, I think I would be way happier without you in my life" He said sarcastically

"Do you seriously want me to go that badly?" I asked and put on a face of mock hurt

"Yeah, I want you to go" Percy said seeing through that fake face

"I'll be leaving then" I said

"Wait!" Percy said and hugged me and I of course hugged back.

"Thanks for cheering me up Artemis...it really helped...I think I would be still crying if it weren't for you" Percy said honestly

"You're welcome! You wouldn't be able to live without me" I said the last part teasingly and I flashed away

_**SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY?!**_

_**PLEASE RATE,REVIEW!**_

_**PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS!**_

_**DIVERGENTDEMIGODWIZARD46**_


	3. Chapter 3 (Love?)

**OMG! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GOOD SUPPORT! I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS MADE ME SO HAPPY! YOUR COMMENTS MADE MY DAY GO FROM MEH TO AMAZING!**

**Canadianboy13****-CONTINUE PLS/WHY THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST!** _**3**_

**rider-84****-Great story so far. I like how you have set up the story so far. Keep up the great work. / **_**WHY THANK YOU! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**_

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath****-This is great/**_**AGAIN! THANK YOU!**_

_**MassDragonbornEffect**_ _**-**__**I believe this story will turn out to be great so please continue on with your story because you never see many great PercyxAthena stories/THANK YOU SO MUCH! I NEVER FELT SO HAPPY! YOUR COMMENT MADE MY DAY! **_

_**Marooo**_ _**-**__**YESSSSSS YOU SHOULLLLDDDDD! PLZ UPDATE FAST AND MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS!/ THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER AND MAKE MY CHAPTERS LONGER!**_

_**PJOFanRealz**_ _**-**__**seems good and UPDATE IT I WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS/ THANK YOU!**_

_**Five44**__**-is really good and It original idea/ THANK YOU**_

PERCY POV

I woke up and saw a note on my night stand. Hmmmm...wonder what it is about so I curiously picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it.

_Percy,_

_Sorry for not tutoring you yesterday, but I just needed to clear my head. Our tutoring can continue today though. Turns out that I only needed a one day break. See you soon._

_Athena_

WOW. So she didn't hook up with a mortal? OR DID SHE?! I'll find out in all due time but right now I'm just happy that I can see her today. YAY! Wait. Why did she need to clear her head? Isn't her head always clear since she's the WISDOM GODDESS?! I thought she was all strict and always had a clear mind but I guess I'm wrong about that but still why did she need to clear her head?

I got dressed and took a shower. After I was done, I decided to go visit my mom.

"Hey mom" I said happily, because I really loved my mom

"Hey, come sit with me" Mom said

"Okay, Do you know where Dad is though?" I asked her

"He's with his wife, Amphitrite and his son Triton" Mom said sadly

I quickly wrapped my arms around her and said soothing words in her ear and I felt guilty that I asked her a question that caused her so much sadness. Let me explain, I was the first born son of both Hestia and Poseidon but later on Zeus forced Poseidon to marry Amphitrite because he wanted to stop the war between Oceanus and Poseidon for once and for all. My dad was really sad because I was already born and he was planning on marrying my mom but the Fates had to be really mean and make him do that. I HATE THE FATES IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE THAT!

"Mom, everything is going to be okay, you'll find someone better soon enough" I said and rubbed circles on her back

"But I want him, I want your Father, I don't want anybody else. I love him so much that it hurts" Mom said

"Mom, true love always prevails in the end, even after death or fading. He'll come around sometime and you better know when because you might not get a second chance but I'm positive that you'll see it and you and dad can be together again" I said trying to comfort her in the best way I can

ATHENA POV

I know I may seem stalker-ish but I didn't plan on seeing Hestia's conversation with MY Percy. Oh gods, I'm already saying my again. Yeah, I may seem like it but I'm not trying to be. But it was so sweet how he comforted his mom when she needed him the most...that is really sweet and nice of him to do. Some gods at this point don't care about their moms and barely even see them but NOT Percy. He cares for Hestia and makes an effort to see her as much as possible. Since I didn't want to ruin the family moment between them I flashed away even if they didn't know I was there in the first place.

PERCY POV

"Thank you for cheering me up Percy" Mom said queitly

"Mom, I would do anything for you because I love you" I said honestly

"Thank you Percy, that means a lot. I love you too son. You should go to Athena's palace now for tutoring" She said wiggling her eyebrows

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!" I whined

"I'm just joking but you know you want to go see your CRUSH" Mom said teasingly

"I'm starting to regret coming here" I mumbled

"I HEARD THAT PERSEUS JACKSON! But none the less, go to her now. She doesn't like people who come late" She said

"Bye Mom" I said and kissed her cheek

"Bye Percy" She said

So with that, I flashed to Athena's palace.

"Good Afternoon Perseus" Athena said

"Good Afternoon Athena" I replied

"How was your day in the mortal world yesterday?" I asked

"There was nothing special about it. I just walked around the city trying to clear my thoughts and thankfully, I successfully did that." Athena said

"That's great! You accomplished what you wanted to do!" I said

"Yeah, I'm just thankful for a clear head again" Athena said relieved

"Yeah, I wouldn't want a tutor saying all types of crazy things" I said teasingly

"Oh, Shut up, Perseus"Athena said playfully, which I never seen her do. Seeing her like this made me so happy

"I don't think so Athena. I really like to talk to you." I said and immediatedly clamped my hand over my mouth

Athena smiled evily and said "Can you repeat that for me Perseus, I didn't hear it very clearly"

"No" I said simply

"Please" She pleaded with me

"No" I said again

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" She said and gave me the puppy dog eyes. Gods, this was the first time I have EVER seen her do that. She looked so cute and I just couldn't say no to those beautiful and sparkling grey eyes.

"I really like to talk to you" I said confidently

"Really?" She asked

"Yes, yes I do" I said

She walked up to me and said "Thanks"

But that wasn't all, SHE KISSED MY CHEEK SOFTLY! OH MY GODS! SHE KISSED MY CHEEK! I was blushing like crazy and she was too. She lifted her lips off of my cheek but she didn't go away. She stayed there with me.

"Nobody, ever likes to talk to me" Athena said quietly

I looked at her straight in the eyes and said "Then, they're really stupid because you're the most amazing person ever" but after that I hugged her and she surprisingly hugged back too

"You really think that?" She asked

"Yes, I do" I said truthfully

She backed up a little bit but she was still hugging me. She looked me in the eye and we started to leaning in until our lips met.

**I WAS GOING TO END IT HERE BUT SINCE YOU GUYS WERE SO SUPPORTIVE! I'LL WRITE MORE! YOU GUYS BETTER REVIEW FOR THIS SINCE I'M BEING SO NICE!**

It was the best feeling ever. Electricity pulsed through my veins. Everything felt right. It was like everything was finally going to be okay. I felt...felt..felt complete for once! I knew at this moment, that I fell for her and I fell for her hard, really hard and that I love her with all of my soul.

Once we pulled apart, we were both breathing heavily.

"Percy" Athena said

"Athena" I said

"I need to ask you something" Athena said

"Ask away" I said

"Do you like me?" She asked

"No" I said

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Athena asked

"No" I said again

"Do you think I'm amazing?" Athena asked

"No" I repeated, tears were forming in her eyes

"Do you want to be with me forever?" She asked

"No" I repeated

"Would you cry if I walked away?" Athena asked this one final question

"No" I said and she started crying and pushed me away and flashed away

ATHENA POV

I flashed to a raining place because it reflected my mood. I knew that Percy was going to go look for me. Tears were falling down my face rapidly. I thought that he liked me. I really thought that he did or else why did he respond to the kiss? WHY? For once, I didn't know what to do. I wished he was here with me but that will never happen again because he doesn't return the feelings. He doesn't like me at all. I can't believe I fell for him. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I FELL FOR HIM! I felt his presence near me, so I flashed to my palace and decided to take a shower to clean myself up.

PERCY POV

I looked everywhere for Athena. I looked all over the world. I felt her presence in her palace but I decided to give her some time alone. So in the meanwhile, I sat on a bench, thinking of how I could explain to her about what I said. But after a while, I just couldn't take it anymore..I HAD TO SEE HER.

I flashed to the outside of her palace and knocked on the door.

After a few moments, she opened the door but when she saw it was me, she tried to slam it but I had to put all my might so that she couldn't slam the door. I barged in there because I needed to say something.

I pulled her close to me and said

"I don't like you…..I love you…..I don't think you're pretty...I think that you're beautiful in every single way….I don't think you're amazing...I think you're perfect...I wouldn't cry if you walked away….I would die if you walked away...I don't want to be with you forever...I need to be with you forever" I said

"So please stay with me Athena, please" I pleaded with her

She looked at me and said "I-"

**THERE YOU GUYS GO! A NEW CHAPTER! YAY! I STILL DID A CLIFFHANGER! YOU GUYS SHOULD'VE KNOWN I WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS BUT PEACE! LOVE YOU GUYS! AND THANK YOU!**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**

**DIVERGENTDEMIGOD46**


	4. Chapter 4 (Real Me?)

**HEY GUYS! I'M GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE! **

**THIS. STORY. WILL. BE. COMPLETED. NO. IFS. OR. BUTS.**

**DO YOU GUYS THINK AFTER I FINISH THIS STORY...I WRITE ANOTHER PERCATHENA/PERTHENA STORY BECAUSE THEY AREN'T THAT MANY OUT THERE?**

**AND IF YOU KNOW SOME PERTHENA/PERCATHENA STORIES..**_**PLEASE TELL ME!**_

**MassDragonbornEffect** **-****This is now in my top 5 favorite stories. 10/10 great job! :)/**_**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOUR COMMENT MADE ME FEEL SO ELATED AND HAPPY AND SO MANY EMOTIONS...THAT I COULDN'T EXPLAIN EVEN IF I WANTED TO!**_

_**rockyroad69**_ _**-**__**So twisty and turny in one chappie, and Percy ought to treat women's feelings better xD/ YES..YES! PERCY NEEDS TO LEARN HOW TO TREAT A GIRL NICELY! XD! AND THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**_

_**Nyx's Son 11**_ _**-**__**HI! Thank you for not stopping early u. !/ YOU ARE WELCOME! AND THANK YOU!**_

_**Guest **__**-**__**Nice work. Keep it going :D/THANK YOU! LOVE YOU!**_

_**PJOFanRealz**__**-god i hate cliffhangers (if you dont like cliffhangers dont read HoO JK read it) anyways UPDATE IT/ WELL...YOU'RE IN LUCK BECAUSE I'M NOT LIKE UNCLE RICK! :')**_

THIRD PERSON POV

"I..don't think we can Percy" Athena finally admitted

Those words..broke Percy's heart and Athena could tell by the way his eyes looked when she said that. She saw his eyes getting watery. She felt really guilty but what happened earlier was influencing what she was saying right now. She, herself was also trying to keep her tears in check.

"Why?" Percy whispered brokenheartedly

"How will this work Percy? What would my father say? I just can't..I just can't risk your immortal life Percy..I can't...I like you too much..I would never forgive myself if I hurt you and I could've prevented it" Athena said and her tears finally could not be controlled any longer

Percy immediately rushed to her side and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her and said "Athena, I love you, I would die for you Athena."

"You would?" Athena asked

"Don't ever doubt it Athena, don't ever" Percy said

"I love you Athena" Percy said

"I like you too Percy" Athena said and leaned backwards on his chest and wrapped her arms around him while she was still leaning on Percy

Percy was a little bummed out because Athena didn't say that she loved him but none the less ;Percy spun her around and kissed her softly. Sparks flew in their minds...it was perfect. They were finally together. It was the best day of all of their lives because of that 1 kiss...that one kiss.

"Stay with me tonight Percy" Athena said

"I would always stay with you" Percy said

ATHENA POV

I'm finally with Percy! YAY! I love him and I think he loves me too. I went to go get dressed for bed. I brushed my teeth and then went to go to sleep. Before drifting off, I vaguely remember Percy wrapping me with his arms and me snuggling up to his chest. The last thing was that he said "I will always love you Athena" Then I went to sleep smiling

TIME SKIP

ATHENA POV

I woke up pressed up against Percy's inviting chest, it was so warm and comfortable. Personally, I think it's better than any of my pillows….but I wouldn't tell him that.

"Morning Athena" Percy said groggily

I turned around so that I was facing him with his arms still wrapped around me. I then said "Morning Sleepy-Head"

I leaned up and pecked his lips softly but when I broke the kiss he pulled me closer to him smashing our lips together. Once we broke apart, we were breathless.

"Percy" I said

"Yeah?" He said

"What are we going to do today?" I asked

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" He asked

"How about we go tutoring first and then..we'll see" I said

"I don't want to do tutoring!" Percy whined to me

"No, you're doing it or you can kiss this relationship good-bye" I said

"Fine" Percy said unhappily

"Yay! Perfect!" I said happily

"Yeah,yeah, whatever" He said sadly

Huh. I thought he would be happy to spend some time with me but I guess not. Wasn't he the one that asked me to tutor him? My plan for tutoring was just me sitting on his lap with a book open but we weren't reading the book; we were just talking but since he wasn't happy to spend time with me….maybe he'll need a little punishment. I smirked in my mind. Revenge can be sweet when it's not happening to you but I'll be a little nice and we'll have breakfast first.

"Fine, we'll eat breakfast first" I said

"YES!" Percy shouted

I thought that he enjoyed tutoring with me, but even I the goddess of wisdom is wrong sometimes. I was hurt that he was so happy to NOT tutor with me. Am I that bad of a tutor? Gods, why do I sound so insecure?

"_Because you want him to stay with you._" A voice in my mind said and I knew that what it said was correct.

Maybe he'll like it more if I show him the real me. NO! What the Hades am I thinking?! Nobody can ever know it...nobody...EVEN Percy. That's how secretive the real me is. It only comes out when I'm alone but he'll hate me if he knows the real me. Good thing that he can't see through my mask. PHEW!

"ATHENA?! You there?" Percy asked

"Yeah, I am just lost in thoughts" I said

"When aren't you" Percy said

"Whatever, let's go get breakfast" I said quickly not wanting him to ask what I was thinking

'_You'll have to tell him" _The same voice said inside my head. No! I won't! He can't know or else I don't think I can live with myself if he left me because he really knew who I was.

i shook off that thought. I don't need so many problems after 1 day in a relationship. I got up and put on a simple white shirt over my white bra. Then over the shirt, I put a gray cardigan on. Finally I finished the look with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

"You want to cook breakfast or you want to go to a diner in the mortal world?" Percy asked with a green t-shirt on and black jeans

"I don't really mind. You can choose" I said

"No, I INSIST that you choose" Percy said stubbornly

"No, you should pick."I said

But he still insisted so I said "Let's go to a diner, I'm too lazy to cook"

He flashed us down to the mortal world to a restaurant called 'DENNY'S' . We walked inside and waitress that was eyeing MY PERCY led us to our seats.

"Anything you would want to drink _miss"_The waitress said with disgust in her voice

"Orange juice would be fine"I said politely but inside I just wanted to tear her to pieces for eyeing Percy

"And for you handsome?" She said flirtatiously while batting her fake long eyelashes to Percy

"I would like the same as my _girlfriend"_ Percy said emphasizing on the word 'girlfriend' to say that I was his girlfriend and that he wasn't a bit interested in her

She huffed and stomped away silently to get us our stuff.

"Thanks" I said and kissed his cheek

"For what?" He asked

"For saying that you're not interested" I said

"That's nothing because I only want one girl and her name is Athena" He said smiling at me

I was so touched. Maybe I won't punish him..but I said maybe. I leaned in and kissed him softly but broke the kiss quickly since we were in public.

Instead of that terrible waitress that asked for our drinks, a nice older woman brought our drinks.

Later on we ordered food and I have to admit, it was pretty good for a mortal food.

We flashed back to my palace and I saw the last person I thought I would see.

I saw

Hera.

**SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I REALLY AM SORRY! BLAME MY SCHEDULE AND HOMEWORK AND TESTS AND SO MCUH MORE! UGH! I REALLY DO WANT TO UPDATE BUT SOMETIMES IT TAKES LONGER SINCE I WANT TO MAKE SOME IDEAS FOR THE CHAPTER OR FOR THE WHOLE STORY IN GENERAL. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS**

**DIVERGENTDEMIGODWIZARD46**


	5. Chapter 5 (Engagement?)

**HEYY GUYS! **

**PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ANY PAIRINGS OTHER THAN PERCY X ATHENA!**

**TELL ME IF YOU KNOW ANY GOOD PERCY X ATHENA STORIES!**

**THIS CHAPTER MAY BE RUSHED BUT I SWEAR THAT I WON'T MAKE OTHER CHAPTERS LIKE THIS!**

**MassDragonbornEffect** **-As always I loved reading another great chapter of your story with your cliffhangers and stuff lol :)/ **_**THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS REVIEWING! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! CLIFFHANGERS?! I DON'T THINK SO! *PUTS ON INNOCENT FACE***_

_**Gold Testament**_ _**-**__**You have to hurry and update. You need to hurry when you do an epic cliffhanger like that. Also doesn't Athena know Percy will leave her feeling betrayed if she doesn't trust him?/I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I CAN BECAUSE THIS IS THE BEST STORY I HAVE. PERCY DOESN'T KNOW THAT SHE FEELS LIKE THAT AND SHE'S TOO WRAPPED UP AROUND HER LITTLE SECRET...HER REAL SELF. (HAHAHAHAHA! THAT MAKES HER SOUND SO EVIL!)**_

_**Marooo **__**-**__**OHMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH UPDATE IT RIGHT NOW DO IT DO IT DO ITTTTT! And Imma too lazy to log in soooooo :P/ I'll try to update! Man! I love PM's!**_

_**Guest**__**-**__**Great story btw any reason why it's rate M./ I just rate it M just to be safe but I'll change that..if you guys want me to**_

THIRD PERSON POV

'What in the world is Hera here? I thought she hated Athena.' Percy thought

'Why is that little mean b*tch in my palace?' Athena thought

"Hera." Athena said shortly, very unhappy that her step mom was here

"Athena. Perseus." Hera said, she didn't have a problem with Percy but she didn't like Athena that much

"What are you doing here?" Athena asked curiously

"I need your help with something." Hera replied bitterly

"You?! The GREAT QUEEN HERA! Need help from Athena? What has the world become?" Athena shouted not caring about Hera's feelings

Percy noticed that Queen Hera looked a little hurt from that comment and knew that what she put on everyday was a mask. He knew that she was bitter because of her husband's cheating ways. She just needed to take off that mask. She stays so loyal to her husband. Percy could tell since he was the god of loyalty. He decided that he would need to talk to her later.

"Athena I'm serious" Hera said

"Okay fine, What do you want?" Athena asked

"I just found out that my husband was cheating on me" Hera started but Athena mumbled 'I wonder why' and Percy thought that was just plain cruel. "I want to get revenge on him and I need your help"Hera continued like she didn't hear anything but she did and was really hurt about that. Couldn't they tell this was just a stupid mask she put on? That she always acted coldly because of her stupid husband? She inwardly sighed. Can't someone see the truth?

"I'll help you but you owe me Hera" Athena said

"Thanks" Hera said and flashed away

"Thank the gods that the b*tch is gone" Athena said

"Athena, you shouldn't be very mean to Hera" Percy said

"She made my life terrible!"Athena shrieked

"Doesn't mean you should say such a cruel thing" Percy said

Athena got angry "You're defending her over your girlfriend?"

"I'm not defending her"Percy said calmly refusing to get upset with Athena

"Why do you care about her anyway?" Athena asked raising her voice with every word that was spoken

"Because she is family Athena. She is not that terrible of a person."Percy said annoyed that Athena kept persisting that Hera was the worst person on the universe

"Why do even care that I treat her like that" Athena asked

"Athena you can't treat everybody like that" I said

"I can do whatever I want! You aren't the boss of me!" Athena shot back

"I'm not trying to control you!" I shouted

"Why don't you go talk to your PRECIOUS HERA if you love her so much!" Athena screamed

"Maybe I will!" I shouted

"Then why don't you just leave me and go with Hera? I don't think you'll mind if she's cheating on her husband with you!" Athena screamed really loudly

"Why don't I just leave. Bye Athena." Percy said softly

Their relationship was over.

PERCY POV

"Hello Queen Hera" I said politely but I was still sad. I thought Athena wasn't so rash minded

"What do you need Perseus?" She asked coldly with her fake mask on

"Stop doing that Hera" I said

"Stop doing what?" She asked curiously

"Stop putting on that stupid fake mask on every single day!" I said

"You noticed?" Hera asked

"Of course I did, I may not be as smart as Athena but I'm not stupid either" I said

"Anyways, why did you come here?" Hera asked

"To talk to you" I replied simply

"Really? It's been so long since someone willingly talked to me" Hera said

"Yes, of course I would talk to you" I said honestly

"Thank you so much Perseus" Hera said happily taking off that mask and hugged me tightly

After we broke apart I said "Can you call me Percy instead"

"Maybe...maybe not" Hera said playfully , wow, I never EVER knew that HERA could be PLAYFUL

"Okay fine...meanie" I shot back

"Meanie? Seriously? That's such a childish name stupid-head" Hera replied

"Who's the one saying the childish names now?" I said smugly while smirking

"Whatever…"Hera trailed off

"Mhm, Whatever lets you sleep at night"I said teasingly

"HEY!" Hera cried out

"I'm just teasing you" I said chuckling

Hera turned around and stomped her foot "I don't care" She was really acting like a child

"I HEARD THAT THOUGHT!"Hera said still not facing me

I chuckled and walked up to her. I wrapped her in a hug when she was still behind me and picked her up. She squealed out involuntarily. I ran around with her in my arms. "LET ME DOWN!" Hera was constantly screaming down until I finally followed her commands and put her down.

"That was fun!" I said and gave her a goofy grin

"Not for me" Hera pouted

"C'mon for me?!" I asked

"Then, ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Hera screamed out

"That's HURTFUL!" I shouted

"Let's just say that payback hurts."Hera said with a hair-flip

"Fine, you win. Happy now?" I asked

"Very much so" Hera said with a smile, a REAL smile

"Thank you" Hera said

"For what?" I asked confused with what she was implying with

"For letting me finally break free of that mask. Thanks for noticing that everything was fake." Hera said

"Hera, you will always have me. No matter what" I said

"Thank you. No one really cares about me. They think I'm this mean b*tch. It's all because of Zeus. He ruined my life. He ruined EVERYTHING!"Hera cried out

"Then why did you marry him?" I asked

She was crying now. She put her hands on her face and cried while sitting down. I sat down next to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"It has been so long since I've been actually hugged" Hera managed to say

"You deserve much more than what you get but please tell me why you married Zeus" I pleaded

"I c-can't" Hera stuttered

"Why not?" I asked

"Because he told me not to tell anybody" She replied simply

"Please tell me. I won't tell anybody" I said truthfully

"You swear?" Hera asked

"I, Perseus Jackson, swear on the River Styx to not tell anybody of what Hera is about to tell me unless she wants me to" I said

"Okay fine" She said

"It's okay Hera. You don't have to cry." I said

"Zeus forced me to marry him. He made me. He raped me and abused me. He said he loved me and wouldn't do anything to me again if I married him but he lied. After a century of marrying him he cheated on me again and again and again. It was too much for me to bear but I can't believe I fell for all of those lies. I fell in love with him. I know, I'm stupid for falling for him. I yelled at him but after a while, he got sick of me and abused me again. He's still abuses me now but I learned and I hate him now. I hate him. I hate him with such utter hatred. I'm just too scared to tell anybody until now because I know that I can trust you. Nobody would believe me if I told this to anybody. They would just say 'Get over it'" Hera said crying onto my shoulder getting my shirt wet but I didn't mind at all.

THIS WAS INJUSTICE. ZEUS NEEDS TO PAY!

"Hera, you need to get a divorce" I said

"But I can't nobody would marry me. My titles require for me to be married. It would be humiliation if I wasn't married. I won't just marry another cheating pig!" Hera said

"Maybe you could marry me" I said

"Aren't you with Athena? I saw you two holding hands" Hera said

"No, we broke up" I said

"So what should we do now fiance?" Hera asked

**THERE YOU GUYS GO! I UPDATED PRETTY QUICKLY! I KNOW THIS WAS RUSHED BUT I THINK IT WILL STILL BE PERTHENA/PERCATHENA UNLESS YOU GUYS WANT PERCYXHERA!**

**SO VOTE! **

**PERCYXHERA?**

**PERCYXATHENA?**

**I'LL OPEN UP A POLL! SO VOTE!**

**I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON**

**DIVERGENTDEMIGODWIZARD46**


	6. Chapter 6 (Plans)

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR SO MANY REVIEWS IN THE LAST CHAPTER! LOVE YOU GUYS! I DIDN'T EXPECT 5 PEOPLE TO VOTE IN THE POLLS PUT YOU GUYS DID SO..YAYAYAYAYAYAYYA!**

rockyroad69 -Slow down mate! The way you're rushing the emotions will not be good for the flow of the story, everything seems extremely sudden and forced that way :0 Slow down on the emotions, maybe add an argument or two, and dont force the emotional scenes like that, yeah. I liked the way you portrayed another dimension to Hera's character, but i truly believe that the breakup scene could have been executed better. My advice is - just take your time! :D_**/THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM! I ALWAYS APPRECIATE THAT! THANK YOU! I ALREADY KNEW THAT IT WAS RUSHED BUT I LIKED IT SO I POSTED IT! :P THE THING IS, IS THAT I ALREADY KNEW THAT WAS A HUGE PROBLEM SO I'M GOING TO TRY TO MAKE IT DEVELOP MORE! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! :D**_

DeathAspect -I think a Percy x Hera pairing would be super interesting. I'm super into romance so I could tell you 25 other different pairings... But the one I want most is Percy x Hera :p. Anyways, keep up the good work!/ **_THANKS FOR REVIEWING! (I JUST NEED TO SAY THAT FIRST IF I FORGET TO DO SO!) I WOULDN'T MIND HEARING ALL THOSE PAIRINGS BECAUSE SOMETIMES I THINK OF WRITING ONE-SHOTS OF THE WIERDEST PAIRINGS LIKE PERCYXGAEA _**

MassDragonbornEffect -It makes me feel good that my reviews make you happy! And you still have cliffhangers but it's chill, the chapter was great as always! Keep on it! :)_**/ THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING...AGAIN! LOVE YOU! I DON'T MAKE CLIFFHANGERS! I MAKE CHAPTERS! I THINK...I DUNNO! IT ALWAYS BRINGS A SMILE TO MY FACE TO SEE YOUR REVIEW**_

Gold Testament-Oh that is cruel. Those couple sets are amazing that it's hard to choose._**/ I'M NOT THE CRUEL ONE! THAT'S VERONICA ROTH, CASSANDRA CLARE, RICK RIORDAN, JOHN GREEN, J.K. ROWLING, SUZANE COLLINS**_

_**I Fell From Heaven-**_:O OH MY DEAR GOODNESS... WHAT DID JUST HAPPEN?! Okay... That was pretty... Unexpected. You could maybe add that Hera was really mean and b*chty to Athena when the poor goddess was a kid and now Athena hate her. And she has another reason to hate her now... *COUGH*PERCY*COUGH*_**/HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! DO YOU MIND IF I USE IT? WAS IT A GOOD THING THAT IT WAS UNEXPECTED? I'LL ADMIT..I DID NOT PLAN PERCY AND HERA TO GET TOGETHER BUT I THOUGHT IT WASN'T THAT BAD SO I KEPT IT. :P**_

* * *

><p>PERCY POV<p>

"Well, first thing is first. You have to get a divorce with Zeus during a council meeting so that enough people will know about it" I said

"The next council meeting is tomorrow. I'll divorce him then but I'm a little nervous." Hera said uncomfortably

"That's okay Hera. It's fine to be nervous. That is how life goes." I said comfortingly and putting a hand on her shoulder

"When should we get married?" Hera asked curiously

"I honestly haven't thought about that yet." I said

"Do you want a wedding where guests are invited and it is big and everything. Or do you want a wedding with just the two of us and a few witnesses?" She asked

"I'll let you decide so that it could be the wedding you always have wanted" I said

"I have the perfect idea then!" Hera shouted

"What is it?" I asked

"After I divorce him, at the end we get married." She said

"Wouldn't Zeus try to fry my butt then?" I asked

"Please, your titles make you more powerful than the big three" Hera said

"But when Zeus is angry, I would rather avoid him" I said

"Then we won't do that idea then" Hera said trying to hide her sadness because she really wanted to use THAT idea

"Hera, look at me" I said

"If you really want to do it, then I'll do it. You deserve it Hera." I said cupping her face with my hands

"Thank you Percy. I'll talk to you soon" Hera kissed my cheek and left

She kissed my cheek. WOW. I know that we're getting married but WOW. I just sat there in a daze for a while and holding my face where she kissed my cheek.

I flashed to Artemis' palace to tell her what happened.

"ARTY?! YOU HERE?!" I screamed

"Geez, you don't have the yell. I'M RIGHT HERE!" Artemis shouted

"HEY! You screamed too!" I said

"I didn't scream. I shouted." Artemis said smugly

"I need to tell you something" I said

"What is it?" Artemis asked curiously wanting to know what happened

"Athena and I got together but we broke up less than a day after we got together because I didn't think she was treating Hera fairly. We got into this argument and it ended with us being separated." I said not wanting to talk about Hera since I swore I wouldn't say anything

"That's simple yet complicated" Artemis said to put it simply

"I second that" I said jokingly and put up my hand

"Oh shut up" Artemis said smiling

"I'd rather not" I said

"Whatever. I don't need an idiot like you in my life" She said

"Yes you do because who else would be there to take care of you!" I said teasingly

"I can take care of myself love-struck boy" Artemis said with fake disgust in her voice

"You know you love me!" I said mockingly

"Sadly, that is true. If only it weren't, then I would be complete and happy" Artemis said with mock sadness

"You're rather mean. Haven't you already noticed that?" I asked

"I'm only mean to you" Artemis said

"I feel the love Artemis. I really feel the love" I said pouting like a child

"Oh. JUST SHUT UP! You're so annoying." Artemis said sadly

"But I'm here to annoy you. It's my job" I said smugly

"Whatever let's you sleep at night Percy. I have to go. Bye" Artemis said and flashed away.

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to do right now but the Fates always have something in store for me. UGH! I decided to just go for a walk and actually THINK about what happened in the last 48 hours. I walked out of Artemis' palace and just started walking.<p>

Why am I even marrying Hera? Why in the world would I even suggest that? I thought I loved Athena. I loved Athena for several years now. I finally get into a relationship with her and this happens after a few hours. My life is really messed up. What even caused me to yell at Athena so badly? What? I'm so confused right now. I usually would go to Athena right now but that isn't the best option I have right now. Then with Hera, she showed me a different side completely. She trusted me out of all the people out there and that made me feel really good that she would trust me above others. Her honey brown hair cascading down her face perfectly with her beautiful features. She was tall and curvy. I can't believe someone as great as her had to go through what Zeus did to her. I will kill him when I have the chance. Nobody deserves to go through that especially not Hera. NOT HER! Woah! When did I care so much about her? I know that I care for everybody but I didn't really pay much attention until now. Something just clicked inside me to do this..but what? Again, I will say. I have a REALLY messed up life.

Hera. I'm MARRYING her! Didn't think I would ever marry her. I always dreamed of marrying Athena not her but life isn't dreams. My dreams definitely weren't like this at all, not even my WILDEST DREAMS! What if Hera doesn't actually want to marry me? What if she doesn't actually not love Zeus anymore. Why am I worrying so much? These are just WHAT IF'S! Everything will work out in the end.

I didn't even notice that I walked to my palace. Oh, whatever. I flashed in and saw Hera sitting on the couch.

"Hello" I said

"Hello, Percy" Hera said with a smile on her face

"Why are you so tense?" Hera asked

"I am? Well, I didn't know that." I said

"Percy, you can tell me what's wrong. After all, we are getting married" Hera said

"Well, it's just that I'm lost in thought. That's all. I swear I'm not lying" I said

"You sure? If you need anything I'll be here just like you will be for me." Hera said

"Thank you Hera. Why were you here? Do you need to tell me something?" I asked

"Just somethings about the wedding. That's all" She said

"Do you want it to be Greek or just put on the rings and that's it?" Hera asked

"I think it would be best if it was Greek since we are Greek" I said

"Okay. Do you want the whole 'You may now kiss the bride thing?' " Hera asked

"Only if you want it to be like that" I said

Hera put on a mischievous smile and said "Wanna practice?"

"Practice what?" I asked

"This" Hera said and pressed her lips to mine

SO THAT'S THE CHAPTER! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! YOU GUYS CAN STILL VOTE BUT ONLY PERCY X HERA AND PERCY X ATHENA.

THE POLL IS STILL OPEN!

LOVE YOU GUYS!

DIVERGENTDEMIGODWIZARD46


	7. Chapter 7 (Rejection and Sisters)

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT BLAME MY TEACHERS!**

**rockyroad69****-Why are you suddenly rushing a second pairing so abruptly?/I'M NOT TRYING TO! I WAS TRYING TO SLOW THINGS DOWN IN CHAPTER 6. **

**I Fell From Heaven****-I love this chapter :) And of course I don't mind :D I would be honored if you use it! And really, this story is getting better and better! You even update faster ;P I'm sure this is gonna be an awesome story!**_**/ REALLY? YOU WOULDN'T MIND AT ALL? THANKS FOR SAYING THIS STORY IS GOOD..I NEVER EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT ONE OF MY OWN STORIES BEING..GOOD. SO WHEN YOU SAID IT GETS BETTER AND BETTER, I JUST STARTED AT MY COMPUTER FOR A FEW MOMENTS WITH MY EYES WIDE AND MY MOUTH OPEN! :P **_

**awesomegirl6485****-Percy x Hera. Percy will figure out that he doesn't really love Athena and be with Hera./**_**MAYBE HE WILL! MAYBE HE WON'T**_

_**DeathAspect**__**-Percy x Nyx, Percy x Aphrodite, Percy x Hestia, Percy x Clarisse, Percy x Persephone, Percy x Piper, Percy x Hazel, Percy x Reyna, Percy x Rachel, Percy x Calypso, Percy x Hecate, Percy x Demeter, Percy x Khione, Percy x Kinzie, Percy x Iris, Percy x Nemesis, Percy x Zoe, Percy x Artemis, Leo x Khione, Leo x Calypso. Just some to think about you :p (You asked for it :p)**_

_**P.S: Would LOVE Percy x Aphrodite, just saying :P/ YES YES I DID ASK FOR IT! I HAVEN'T FOUND A PERCY X KINZIE STORY YET THOUGH. DO YOU HAVE ONE THAT YOU CAN TELL ME SO I CAN READ IT? :P**_

_**MassDragonbornEffect**__**-Love it as always! Can't wait for more but please let it be percyxAthenaxHera. In my opinion the more the merrier lol!/ THANKS FOR REVIEWING….AGAIN..AND..AGAIN. HOW WOULD THAT SHIP WORK? ATHENA AND HERA DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER AT ALL..JUST SAYING. MORE THE MERRIER..MAYBE TRUE..MAYBE NOT**_

_**Gold Testament**__**-Oh come on?! Why can't you be kind and allow us to vote PeryXHeraXAthena? It wouldn't be that bad would it? Only after a while will you have to take a ton of time to update it like I do with Soldiers of the Skies. I vote PeryXHeraXAthena, and nothing will change my mind./ OF COURSE YOU WOULD ALWAYS..ALWAYS GO FOR THE THREE WAY SHIPS! ALWAYS! IT MAY BE BAD SINCE HERA AND ATHENA HATE EACH OTHER TO THE POINT IF THEY COULD KILL EACH OTHER THEY WOULD. AND I LIKE TO UPDATE AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE! :D**_

ATHENA POV (hahaha! Going to make you wait for Percy OR Hera's POV)

Ways to get back at Father. Why am I even helping Hera even if she owes me something? Shoudn't I be worrying about trying to get back together with Percy instead of thinking about ways to get back at my own Dad? Hera why am I helping that b*tch? The person that made my life terrible.

_Flashback_

_I was six years old but I was actually only 2 months old since gods and goddesses grow up faster. I was running through the garden that Demeter made for Olympus. I was skipping and hopping and enjoying myself. After a while of that, I decided to sit under the shade of the tree and read a book since I being the goddess of Wisdom made me automatically like them._

_Then suddenly a person came out of no where. Literally no where. _

_The person was closing in on me, the person just kept walking to me. As the person came closer I could tell it was.._

_Queen Hera._

_Oh no! Not her again! It can't be her! I was just trying to be happy and then she has to ruin it by coming here, and now my day is automatically ruined. I don't want to see her. She made my 2 months of life PURE TORTURE._

_She came closer, I was petrified. Even if I wasn't struck in fear and could move, She would kill me if I ran away._

"_Athena…" Queen Hera said_

_End of Flashback_

Phew! Thank the gods, I don't have to remember what happens after that. Those moments with her, sent shivers down my spine. Not the good ones..but the worst ones that you can imagine and multiply that by infinity. I barely could look at her in the eye. Percy doesn't even know her because he's not one of Zeus' sons or daughters. He doesn't understand. He just doesn't. I'm too afraid to tell him; and even if I do tell him, I'm scared of his reaction. WIll he think I'm lying? WOULD HE? Would he care at all? The worst part is is that even if I do reach out and try to be his girlfriend, there's still a HUGE space for REJECTION and I can't bare to get rejected. The pain that someone doesn't feel the same way that you do and they decline your offer. It just hurts. Let's put it simply, I'm afraid of rejection.

APOLLO POV

Gods, wish I were Percy. Why can't Artemis like me as much as she like him. I remember when we were still young and we would play together. She would be the princess and I would be her knight in shining armor. She could still stand me back then..if only that were true right now. IF only...Well, I still have my wildest dreams right? **(OMG TAYLOR SWIFT SONG! SWIFTAY OR SWIFTIE! ANYBODY LIKE TAYLOR SWIFT OUT THERE?) **She used to think of me as an older brother who would always take care of her..now she hates me. We used to go on hunting trips together every day. But then, things changed. The day we went to Olympus, my life changed for the good and bad but mostly bad. The more days we spent on Olympus, the more days she started to dislike me more and more. Until our little hunting trips were only on the weekends and were really short. Then she started to miss the hunting trips until there were no such things as hunting trips. Nothing left for me to connect with her, to be her brother. Then, she created the hunters and I knew that she forgot about me. That she didn't care about me anymore. That's why I pretend to be a playboy. So at least she will still talk to me even if she's fighting with me or shouting at me. AT LEAST SHE'LL LET ME BE IN HER LIFE! I wish she would remember what happened when we were young.

I walked to my secret hallway in my palace. The hallway that I love, that nobody knows about. The hallway was filled with pictures of Artemis and I when we were young. Then there was a door at the end. I opened the door and walked inside and on the walls were pictures of my children. I don't care what other people think..I love my children and I do care deeply for them.

I need to make sure of one thing.

I need Percy to take care of my little sister but actually older sister because even if she doesn't love me anymore, I want Percy to take care of her so that not all hope is lost.

Every weekend I go to the place where we used to meet up for the hunting trips but every time she isn't there but I still go, so that maybe one day, she'll actually be there and we can go hunting again like we used to.

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8 (OH NO)

**WAS I THAT MEAN?! I'M SO SAD..I DIDN'T HAVE AN DRIVE TO WRITE LIKE I USUALLY DO...I BARELY GOT ANY REVIEWS..I WAS SO SAD! BUT HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER.. :'(**

**I Fell From Heaven** **-****I LOVED the Apollo POV! This is really really cute! It would awesome to have a cute sibling relationship in this story where they would play together and laugh and just be cute (OF COURSE, IT WOULDN'T BE LOVE RELATIONSHIP :O... It won't be a love relationship... Right?) And ohhhhh secrets are being told :P I'm dying to know what Hera did to little Theenie when she was young :) UPDATE!/ THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! (I JUST HAD TO SAY THAT BEFORE I FORGOT) IT MIGHT BE A LOVE RELATIONSHIP NOW THAT I THINK OF IT..YOU ARE GIVING ME A LOT OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND FOR THAT I THANK YOU. THAT WILL BE NICE..A LITTLE LOVE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN THE BROTHER AND THE SISTER...WOULDN'T THAT BE INTERESTING? YES, SECRETS ARE BEING TOLD BUT I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING. SO YOU PROBABLY WILL GET A PM FROM ME VERY SOON!**

**Lambz****-Bruh, Pertemis or die./ UH...READ ^. BUT I DO REALLY LOVE PERTEMIS!**

**Dasher91****1-I feel very bad for apollo oh i know how about apollo x artemis hey incest is the best right :D/ YEAH INCEST IS THE BEST! YOUR REVIEW AND 'I FELL FROM HEAVEN' REVIEW GOT ME THINKING ABOUT ARTEMISXAPOLLO! IT MIGHT BE HERE….**

**Renu****-That escalated quickly *blink blink*. One word Perseus 'shit'. He dead now./ MAYBE HE IS DEAD.. MAYBE HE ISN'T BUT I DON'T WANT TO KILL THE MAIN CHARACTER….YET. JK! MAYBE NOT JK! **

THE POV WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!

PERCY POV

Bliss. That is one word to describe me right now, absolute bliss. Hera's smooth and nice lip pressed against mine. I couldn't do anything. I was too dumbfounded; the only thing I could actually do was respond to her beautiful lips. After a few seconds, we broke apart. Even though the kiss was really short, we were breathless. Our foreheads were touching, with us huffing and puffing trying to get as much air as possible.

"Hera…" I trailed off

"Percy...I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry." Hera said and stood up to walk away

I grabbed her hand to prevent her from walking away.

"Hera, STOP. If you even think that was a mistake...I would be extremely hurt. Don't be sorry, I ..enjoyed that kiss Hera. Don't go because I have feelings for you" I said firmly

"But Percy...I just..KISSED YOU! How could you not be mad and more importantly, how can you have feelings for me?" Hera asked

"I told you, I loved that kiss and I like you a lot." I said

"But this is just a fake marriage. It's not like you care about me."Hera said

"I do care about you Hera. I really do, I swear it on the River Styx" I said honestly and thunder rumbled in the distance

"That's not what's bothering me. I CHEATED on Zeus. I'm such a hypocrite! I did what I tell everybody not to do. I did everything that went against my beliefs." Hera said

"But you don't care about Zeus. RIGHT? He's a terrible person and you have me now." I said

"...N-n-No I don-don't c-care ab-about Z-Zeus." Hera said, lying obviously

"Hera, I can tell you're lying. It's way too obvious. I thought you don't love him anymore. You don't love him right?" I asked

"Uh..No, I don't love him" Hera said with much hesitation in her voice

"If you love Zeus then we shouldn't marry." I said sadly

"NO! I need to marry you!" Hera said

"What do you want because I just admitted I have feelings for you and I need to know what do you want?" I asked Hera

"I..I don't know" Hera admitted after 5 minutes

"Maybe you need to think about your feelings." I said and flashed away

I thought that she had the same feelings as mine since she was the one who kissed me but it seems like I stand corrected. STUPID! Falling for the person who has the most strict relationship beliefs. I actually wanted for her to marry me after that kiss. That kiss made me fall for her. The beautiful and stunning and most importantly, perfect Hera. I thought she wouldn't give a damn about Zeus after what he did but I stand corrected...again. I'm thinking way too much. I need a break.

HERA POV

STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! OH GODS OF OLYMPUS! What have I done?I like Percy but I like Zeus too. I feel like banging my head on a wall over and over and over and over again. That feels like a very good option at this particular moment. How could I be so stupid? SO STUPID! Somebody FINALLY decides to help me but I just have to ruin it don't I? JUST. MY. LUCK. ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW? I walk to the closest wall and bang my head over and over again.

"Wife, What's wrong?" The bastard himself asked

"Nothing. Why?" I said and turned around to look at him. A cheating bastard

"Well, you've never banged your head on a wall repeatedly, so I was wondering what's up with you." Zeus said

"It's nothing Zeus. Trust me." I said and was about to turn away when his hands wrapped around me.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and said "Please tell me Hera. I care about you"

"No" I said defiantly

"Then you leave me with no choice other than.." He trailed off and started to suck and I let out an involuntary moan

TIME SKIP

HERA POV

I woke up on my bed. Zeus' arm was tossed over my body and we were both stark naked. No clothing. NONE. Gods, I never thought I could be this stupid. THIS STUPID! What have I done? OH GODS NO! I slept with him. I'm so stupid and I have no excuse because I wasn't drunk or anything. I did it on my own free will. Nobody pushed me to do it and there is a council meeting right now.

"Zeus, we have to go." I said

"Okay then, let's go." He said and we changed our clothes and flashed to the council.

I saw Percy and I just wanted to run over there and kiss him.

"Congratulations HERA and ZEUS!" Hestia said

"Why are you congratulating us?" I asked and Zeus looked confused too

"Dear Sister, do you not know? You're pregnant with Zeus' daughter!" Hestia cried happily


	9. Chapter 9 (Flashbacks)

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! GUYS I HAVE GOOD NEWS! I GOT A BETA READER! OH MY GODS! OH MY GODS! OH MY GODS! YEAH HER PEN NAME IS: I FELL FROM HEAVEN! :P SO HAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! :DDDD THERE IS SOME CURSING AND ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER. SO CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED! THAT'S KIND OF FUNNY! I DID :DDDD AND THEN SAID THERE WILLL BE ABUSE!

Lambz-You updated! :D/WELL OF COURSE I DID! WHY WOULDN'T I WANT TO UPDATE? AND PLUS I GOT A BETA READER! LALALALALALALA! BEST DAY OF MY LIFEEEEEEEEEEEEE! READERS LIKE YOU MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE!

Gold Testament -Wow, Athena and Hera BOTH blew it. Well now they have something in common/HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF THAT! YEAH THEY DO HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON BUT NEVER THOUGHT ATHENA WOULD MAKE A MISTAKE! :P

Percy Daniel Jackson-PercyxHarem (Athena, Artemis, Hestia.)/LIKE ALL OF THOSE COMBINED OR SOMETHING?

I Fell From Heaven -Oh my GOSH! I was drinking some coke while reading this and at the end, my drink ended on the sofa... BUT I LOVED THIS! The relationship between Apollo and Artemis would be THE cutest ever! And we need an Athena's POV ;) Haven't heard from her in a while! For the PM thingie, I love to talk to people :) Waiting for your message :*/UHHH...I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. PRNONCIATION RACIST! GO AWAY! JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK! HAHAHAHHA! I LOVE YOU! I KNOW ONE THING THOUGH, I'M NOT CLEANING YOUR SOFA. YAYAYAYYAY! YOU LOVED IT! IT WOULD BE THE CUTEST THING EVER! WELL YOU HAVE ATHENA POV IN THIS CHAPTER! SEE YA LATER FRIDGE! :')

HERA POV

The only thing I could actually think of was: SHIT! And FUCK! And HELL NO! I will not have the child of such an abusive ass. Absolutely not! I will not stand for this shitty situation.I will not stand for this! NOPE! ZILCH! NADA! Zeus is just going to care for me when I'm pregnant and then he's going to go cheat on me again like nothing happened! Why did I marry a bastard like him? Oh right. He raped me so I would have to marry him.

I looked up and I saw fucking Percy. Thanks, my day just gets better and better doesn't it? NOTE THE FUCKING SARCASM! LIKE, REALLY! He's staring right at me, in the dead center of my eyes. He looks at me with a blank expression which makes me want to wither and die because it's just too much for me to handle. I remember the first time that happened... 'Meet me in my palace after the council meeting' Percy said in my mind and I knew that I wanted this council meeting to last for ages. I did not want to talk to Percy. I really like Percy maybe even love him but I was STUPID AND FUCKING RUINED IT! I'm such a mess! I wouldn't blame him if he didn't like me anymore! How could I still say that I care for Zeus when he just admitted his feelings for me. HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID! They should call me Hera, Queen of the Gods, Goddess of Stupidity, Marriage and all that other shit. Queen of the Gods, I wish I wasn't. Because that would mean I wouldn't be married to the abusive ass himself. EVEN HADES IS BETTER THAN ZEUS!

I realized I haven't said anything so I put on my mask and said "THIS IS SO GREAT ZEUS! DON'T YOU THINK SO?" I asked with very false happiness

"Yes, this is great honey!" Zeus said happily and kissed me

After several boring hours, the council meeting ended and I was scared. I was fucking scared. I flashed to Percy's Palace and I saw Percy standing there, right in front of me.

ATHENA POV

Oh no not this again!

Flashback

"Hera please don't do this! Please!" I screamed to her.

"No, even you are Zeus' child and for that you must pay for what you have done."Hera said coldly.

She didn't take out a whip and start to hit me but she did hit me and she loved to use verbal abuse.

'Worthless child'

'Stupid'

'Lame excuse of a mortal much less a goddess'

'You're worse than a mortal'

Every single word and letter hit me like a brick. I know it's not true but I can't help it. It's hard to hear your mom say those things to you and not be affected even if she's your step-mom. It doesn't matter. I wish I could just dig a hole and burry myself in there so that Hera could never ever torture me again. When I'm older I'll show her what pain she caused me. I will do it. One day she will pay for what she did and be begging for my forgiveness but I will show no mercy. None. She doesn't deserve mercy much less Zeus and he's a vile male.

"You will say nothing to Zeus" Hera said and flashed away

"I won't but one day you will pay. One day you will" I said coldly and healed my bruises

'Good. I'm healed now.' I thought but little did I know that words cannot be healed...

Flashback Ends

Good it finally ended. Now I can go about my day. I was walking and thinking and didn't look where I was going and I bumped into someone. I'm so stupid!

"I'm so sorry" The man said

"It's fine" I said and was about to walk away until I saw who the person was..it was

Percy

APOLLO POV

You know what? I'm not going to hide it anymore. I'm going to be the real me. The person who's been locked up inside for so many centuries. If Artemis doesn't care then, that's that. If she can't accept the new me then she is just going to have to deal with it. She hurt me enough and I have to break free of this torture and pain that has been building inside me for centuries. Good-Bye the fake me. Good Bye. At least one person knows what I'm feeling...

Flashback

"Hello Apollo" Percy said politely

"Hi Percy, I need to tell you something in private at the Palace okay?" I asked him

"Yeah, sure let's go" He said and we both flashed to my palace.

"Percy, I don't know how to say this but I'm just going to say it. I really care for Artemis and I know that she is your best friend and you would protect her but please do. We used to be the best brother and sisters until the day we went to Olympus. Everything changed. Every single thing. Sometimes I wished we didn't go to Olympus so that Artemis would be my sister again, like how it used to be. So, I'm telling you please take care of her." I said to him with tears in my eyes. And don't even care if he saw me in such a desperate situation. If it is for Artemis, then it was worth it.

He didn't look surprised and said "Of course but can you tell me the whole story?" I went right along and told him everything and he listened to everything that I had to say and he promised to take care of Artemis.

Flashback Ends

I went into a secret room in my palace where there were photos of all of my children and the women that I loved and really did care about, too bad Artemis didn't know that I actually cared for them. Somebody flashed to me. NO! Nobody knows about this room except for Percy. Please don't let it be anybody else. But with my luck, there stood Artemis.


End file.
